gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 9
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 9 is the nineth volume of the official manga of the same name. The ninth volume is set after the events of the movie and before Das Finale. Chapter 51+51.5 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Erika Itsumi * Maho Nishizumi * Maus Commander * Koume Akaboshi * Miho Nishizumi * Panther Commander * Jagdpanther Commander * Panzer III Commander * Yukari Akiyama Chapter 52 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Rosehip * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rukuriri * Darjeeling Chapter 53 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Kay * Naomi * Alisa * Helmet-Chan Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Cold Weather Gear *Fishing *Airbag *Mistaken Ride *How to Distinguish *Hey Taxi *Coordinating *Sucker Punch *Habit *Mistaken Ride Chapter II *Raid *Rin! *Rosehip Machine *It Stretches de arimasu *Two Choices Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Nekonya * Momoga * Piyotan * Nonna * Katyusha * Alisa * Naomi * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Rukuriri * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Kinuyo Nishi * Hosomi * Fukuda * Shiho Nishizumi Chapter 54 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Renta Tsuji * Yukari Akiyama Chapter 55 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Hibiki Inatomi * Remi Takashima * Kanon Sasagawa * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Panther Commander * Panzer III Commander * Koume Akaboshi * Maus Commander * Jagdpanther Commander Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *What I Want *Size Difference *Escort *Oh What a Blunder *Super Retrofit *Sodoko Tee *Reimako Tee *Party People *Team Appeal *Chovy Chair *Line of Sight *Your Hat is... *Never-ending Battle *Point Card *I'm A-OK desu Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Kay * Alisa * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Rukuriri * Nilgiri * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Kinuyo Nishi * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Fukuda * Alice Shimada * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi * Hisako Reizei Chapter 56 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni * Alice Shimada * Amaretto * Panettone * Gelato * Chiyo Shimada Omake 3 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Mini-Hip * Assam * Mini-Darjeeling * Mini-Pekoe * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Rukuriri * Rosehip Omake 4 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Characters Appearing * Erika Itsumi * Maho Nishizumi (Young in hallucination) * Miho Nishizumi (Young in hallucination) * Shiho Nishizumi (In hallucination) * Maho Nishizumi * Miho Nishizumi * Momo Kawashima * Aya Oono * Jagdpanther Commander * Panther Commander * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Maus Commander Trivia Category:Manga Category:MLLSD Volumes